1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to ready to use cement-based compositions, and in particular, to cement-based compositions formulated as grouts and/or adhesives suitable for use as a Ceramic Tile Adhesive (CTA) or as a tile grout to fill spaces between ceramic tiles or mosaics after installation.
2. Description of Related Art
Cementitious or cement-based compositions are often formulated as grouts and adhesives. Conventional cement-based grouts are available in a variety of colors as dry, pigmented, one part systems to which water needs to be added just before application. Conventional preblended CTA materials typically come in two colors and supplied in bags of various sizes. A predetermined quantity of water needs to be added and the product mixed just before application.
CTA's & cement grouts can further be differentiated as rapid and/or regular setting materials. Setting typically refers to the time to traffic after application. The performance and setting characteristics are directly related to the composition of the formulations. Most CTA's and grouts based on conventional Portland cement compositions result in regular setting materials. Grouts and adhesives based on aluminous or calcium aluminate cements result in products with faster set times and thereby quicker time to traffic. While formulations comprising both of the above chemistries may be formulated to provide a more tailored set time, it is calcium aluminate based cements that are typically preferred for faster strength development and quicker walk over times.
Known CTA's & cement grouts are bagged materials that need to be mixed with water on the job site at the time of application. The material must be well blended and typically requires some sort of mechanical mixer. Due to the nature of the material, it can also be a relatively dusty operation. In some cases, clean water is not available on the jobsite, resulting in the use of contaminated water, thereby deleteriously affecting the final properties of the dried product. Availability of clean water becomes particularly challenging when the job sites are high rise buildings or construction sites in remote locations.
In view of the foregoing, the market is moving towards ready to use materials that are premixed and do not require the additional water to be used. The primary advantage of the ready to use grouts and/or CTA's is their ease of use. The products are premixed and can be used with minimal preparation and no additional water required on site. They are also much less hazardous since they are wet and do not generate dust when used.
There continues to be a need for new and improved premixed grouts and adhesives for which the present invention provides a solution thereto.